Paint
by equilla
Summary: Nothing human is perfect


The Village - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Perfect Society  
A Secret Held  
Hidden Nature  
Sometimes the Unwanted are Best not to Ignore

* * *

Children play and laugh

In the green green valley

In which they do not tread

Away from those who are crooked

With morals which are strong

As night falls upon the happy green

The children return to bed

Food and dinner plenty had

They then rest their sleepy heads

As the stars sweep the sky

And dreams are seen with smiles

Something creeps through the valley

Takes many things out

Wakening to screams and cries of anger

Things are missing

People are out

Scream of hide and cover

The room is covered in bad colour

Everywhere you look

Bad colour on the walls and roof

Making the people scream out

Those who left must have taken

All that is missing

No the creatures took them

What and the items too

Nothing broke the border

Other wise we would know

Something is wrong

Where have they gone

Would they have really ran

Why would they leave

Children were told to play close

While the sun shone bright

But suddenly darkness encased the land

As the moon passed high

Causing night during the day

People gasp heads upturned

Those knowing call for them to look down

Paper comes out

So they can look proper

Nothing, nothing, nothing yet

Wait till all heads are turned

Wait till no one is watching

People scream

Disappear

Look around

Some are missing

Darkness falls from the sky

And one has gone as well

Her paper covered in the bad colour

Not as much fun

Not enough time

Only a little painting

Next time there will be more

More painting but where when

As another disappears

What is happening

How could this be

Maybe a intruder

We would have seen that

How could this have happened

We never should have let her go out

I only met one person

One is enough

He promised me he wouldn't tell

How much did you tell him

Nothing none at all

Then what is going on

Where is the red coming from

How is this happening

The creatures are real

Yes we know you were attacked by one

You may leave off you go

She did leave her stick waving

Nothing, nothing, nothing yet

To early, much to early

They will guess

Got to keep them guessing

One of them yes

With that we'll have fun

That should draw them yes

But they are too worried

To careful with their gaze

Someone close will not do

Grab one of them, take one of them

Paint the trees, that will draw them

The night came and gone

Always a few remained up

Never trusting the still night

With what was happening

All this fright and worry

Who was painting the bad colour about

Who would do such things as this

Maybe the same as who killed the animals

No that was fixed

Its no longer here

As night came again

Weary eyes could no longer remain

As light faded from ones sight

Another took its chance

The waiting took a hold

Grabbed and pulled

But one scream rang out

And others awoke

As they disappeared into the trees

Some ran after

Hopes of saving that who was stolen

Others stayed back

Comforting the woken children

Silly, silly

Naughty person

Don't you want to watch me paint the trees

Don't you want to see them come

Yes they will come

They will see my beckon

Nothing now will stop their approach

But first we have to stop those coming

Before you greet your friends

Silly, silly person

He was dragged by neck

Dragged by cloth

Through the trees with speed

Not knowing what was pulling him

Fear twisting the words

Then all stopped

No more dragging

But the followers kept coming

He tried to call out in warning

But from him no voice could come

New paint I will have to get

It is good since I am low

Yes the new paint will coat these trees

They shouldn't have come

You shouldn't have screamed

But now you shall see them help me

Help me paint the trees

He watched in horror  
As steel reflected the dark sky

More screams rang out

As the steel passed through

Skin and bone

Veins and muscles

Then the paint did fly

Painting the ground in puddles

He watched in disgust as it was scooped up

His captor took it by hand and hair

Hair from those now gone

Then coated the trees that surrounded

With the paint his friends had provided

Silly, silly people

But they saved your life

Now up this path you shall run

Till you hit a wall

Climb it climb it

And tell them what you have seen

Then you will find some of those

Who you lost

Tell them all you have seen and lived

They will come, yes they will come

Otherwise I will continue on painting

He stood up shaky in the light

Turned and dashed down the path he was told

All the stories of towns and monsters

Washed from his head

As he rushed to tell those he met

To come and stop what was happening

To save the valley from death


End file.
